


Stiles Won't Say It

by dragongummy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, Longing, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongummy/pseuds/dragongummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's just something about Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Won't Say It

**Author's Note:**

> It's sort of fluffy, but I don't tend to write fluff- my mind won't let me. So it morphed a bit into something a little darker, but not too bad.

Derek is the Alpha.

So Stiles won’t say it. 

Won’t say how sometimes he’ll catch Derek off guard whether they’re talking with Peter or Mr. Argent or even Scott. Scott, who was so stupid, really, and thought it amusing to taunt Derek with a place of belonging only to throw it back in his face when Derek got too close. Stiles eventually learned it was a form of tough love, branching from the notion that no matter how much Scott said he disliked Derek, he was always there in some bizarre form of protectiveness whenever Derek asked. Or didn't ask, which sometimes spoke louder.

Stiles won't say how jealousy burned deep in his belly from the exchanges the two of them had. After all, he was just the best friend to stand on the sidelines and run out like a nurse from the tent and tend to Scott's every need. He wasn't supposed to be the one that closed his eyes at night in his bed and wished he could be the one that Derek remotely opened up to.

Won't say how he really feels about how sometimes Stiles can set his hand on the back of Derek’s neck when Derek bristles up from irritation. Others look at it as a calming gesture; Scott looks at him knowingly, though. And damn it all that the contact doesn't send his own blood rushing to places that it should not, most _definately_ not, be rushing to. He’ll press his fingers to the base of Derek’s hairline and scratch with his nail. Sometimes he can [w](http://mythicalgummies.tumblr.com/search/sterek/page/2)ork his fingers into the soft locks (it actually shocks him how soft they were the first time he managed to  _finally_ get them in there _)_ and just pets. Derek of course didn't like it at first and skittered away from his touch with an insult and heat up his neck and cheeks. But after Stiles grew more and more confident with his actions, which only started for a reason to get closer to the Alpha in some way, Derek started to almost hum into his ministrations. No one really says anything of it, because hey, and if the system works, why try and change it?

He won’t say how usually when Scott yells at him to go check on Derek because he’s the only one he sort of trusts, he’ll catch Derek sleeping. Usually on his back, on top of some strange object like a table or a stack of tires with his shirt riding up his belly and his hair tussled in different directions. Stiles doesn’t know how he can manage with his thumping feet to make it in their lair and not wake him up. He'll look at Derek from under his eyelashes almost in hopes that someone stop him. Gods, someone stop him before he goes to far, before he does something he will regret.

And he’ll reach his hand out, and if someone is going to barge in it needs to be _now_ because he won't be able to stop himself. He's not that strong. And his fingers are shaking and the distance is closing, just a little more...

And just run his fingertips in small circles on Derek’s scalp. The whoosh of air he lets out at the relief of finally laying his hands again on Derek is almost a surprise to even his own ears. When has it come to this? Since when did this sour wolf with a frown always stapled to his face become so important to him? Since when does he want to take Derek apart in his bed, see how that untamable beast within arches and writhes on top of his fingers? Since when does Stiles want to see Derek lose himself in the pleasure instead of the pain that he was subjected to every day? The lust he feels burns from his toes to the tips of his fingers which skim Derek's scalp lightly.

He won’t say how Derek will unconsciously tip his head to the contact, will purr in his sleep. In his sleep, Derek is everything that he isn't whenever Stiles sees him. He looks calm and placid and the lines between his eyebrows are gone. The man's chest rises and falls to the beating of his heart that Stiles can see beneath Derek's skin if he stares long enough at his neck.

But sometimes…

Sometimes, rarely. When he reaches that spot on the bone just behind his ears, Derek’s entire body relaxes and he will groan. His legs will part and his jaw slackens and falls open. And he’ll let his fingers venture to that perfectly angled jaw and rub his thumb against the stubble there, reveling in the way Derek just lets him without waking up. It’s only moments like this that Stiles can actually be within ten feet of Derek and not feel like he’s threatening or insulting Derek’s space.

It’s moments like this that Stiles wishes Derek were his.

Hell, he always wishes.

But Derek is the Alpha.

He’s just a kid.

So Stiles won’t say it.


End file.
